In the package/parcel shipping and distribution industry, trucks, trailers and other vehicles are some of the primary mechanisms used to transport goods. In order to cost-effectively transport goods using such vehicles, the volume of the truck and/or trailer is often filed to the maximum extent possible. Unfortunately, filling the volume of a truck and/or trailer to a maximum capacity often results in disorganized packing and damage to packages, as well as creating difficulties while loading and unloading packages.
To facilitate more efficient loading and unloading, as well as to provide for more organized and safe transport of goods, trailers and/or trucks are sometimes equipped with organizational systems to subdivide the truck/trailer. Unfortunately, many of these organizational systems are ineffective and/or require frequent maintenance and repair.